Digimon: Saviours
by AngelmayLaugh
Summary: Koh's digital world fell into the enemy's hand. Seeking help, he and Sayo leap into another dimension and gather The Legendary Digidestined. Digimon 02 x Tamers x Frontier x DATS x Hunters x Dawn & Dusk.
1. Prologue

_**SAVIOURS**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Hey, fellas! It's me AngelmayLaugh! **_

_**This is a Digimon fic that made as I rewatch through the anime and replayed all my games. Digimon is the personification of my childhood as I made this story as a tribute to the cool creatures we called Digimon!**_

_**This is a prologue of the main story so please read this chapter first to understand the whole concept of the story.**_

_**I assure you, the characters on this chapter are all in" Digimon Dawn" and "Digimon Dusk" games and none of the characters are OC's. **_

_**So enough from me, please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon series mentioned in this story.**_

_**"speaking"**_

_**'thinking'**_

_**Flashback**_

"The situation has gone dire…" A man informed. He was talking trough a video call over the large flat-screen monitor in front of him. His hands behind his back and a worried expression painted his face.

"Indeed. Although my best tamers are trying their best to stop this invasion, the enemy progresses slowly but surely." A woman from the other side of the video call said. Concern clear in her voice.

"This is certainly frustrating, Chief Julia. To think that even our highest rank of platinum tamers didn't have a chance against them. Is our forces really don't stand a chance?" The man's hands fell to his sides shaking. Agitated at the moment.

"In a different situation, I'd found this moment amusing that, you, Chief Glare, the head of Light Fang, the Union which lives on the ever bright and cheerful SunshineCITY, become anxious and helpless in the face of an unknown enemy." The woman known as Julia smirk at him.

"Heh, if you put it that way then you, the infamous leader of Night Crow, which resides in the gloomy and full of fear DarkmoonCITY, tried to cheer me up." Glare gave her a smirk of his own, his hands stop shaking. He knew what Julia had said was trying to rekindled his spirit.

"If you still can give me that smirk then how about you stop that negative thinking and trust your companions. Now, have you contact them?" Serious mode back on.

"Yes, actually just now." Glare said. "The Gaia Origin, the eleven protectors of the Digital World before both CITIes were born. After they finally legitimated both our Unions, they started to observe and supervise the Digital World through our technologies." He rubbed his chin. "Sleipmon, one of The Gaia Origin, informed me earlier that the enemy were facing was a new program that was developed within the Digital World that configures the data on a digimon, capable of digivolving and degenerating it's victims only based on the program's will. I have requested reinforcements but they already have their hands full. " Glare said grimly as he stared straight into Julia's eyes.

Julia gasped at the newfound information. If this new enemy can degenerate digimons, no wonder her tamers got defeated one by one.

"That is the reason why I'm so anxious and agitated." Glare sighed. "It's not that I don't trust my comrades. I have the upmost confident to them and their skills! But…" he trailed off, looking to his feet. "Even the Gaia Origin having trouble with the enemy."

"But, we had faced the same crisis two years ago, remember?" Julia asked. Panic creeping in her voice. "Surely our countermeasures should be able to-"

"As I said" Glare interrupted her. "This program is _new_" Glare emphasized the "new". "This new formulation is very hard to decipher even by our finest hackers and programmers. And that's saying a lot." Light Fang reputation of programming was well known far and wide in the Digital World. Hitting the dead end demoralized all of programmers and Light Fang.

Suddenly Glare's office rumbled and shook wildly. His desk behind him bounced slightly and his bookshelves fell, littering his offices with books. As soon as the quake came, it was gone.

'_The enemy is here'_ Glare thought grimly as he stood up.

"What was that?" Julia ask him. The monitor screen cracked here and there. And the transmission was starting to bust as the connection was interfered.

"We don't have much time!" Glare screamed. "Chief Julia! With all of my authority as Chief of Light Fang, I determine to proceed with Plan Codename: Dive!" Glare grabbed his digivice from his belt and stared at Julia, waiting her response.

He saw Julia eyes widen as she shrugged her shoulders. Her body trembling.

"Have we had no other choi- Kyaaaaa!" Glare heard Julia screamed and stumbled for a few seconds before appearing again in the monitor.

'_It seems that they arrived at DarkmoonCITY too!_'

"Julia!" He shouted again. "There are no other choice! Bring "that" and come see me at the bridge! Now!" He then ran out his office, only to see the chaos beyond.

An oval like shape energy emitting black aura appeared just in front of the Shine Office. It was as big as a three story house and two wicked crimson eyes and fangs featured the egg like menace. It exert negative energy that makes oneself fell into depression and darkness within their hearts.

The menace then float its way towards Glare. Seeing this, two Knightmons appeared in front him, ready to protect their leader.

"Chief! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" a Knightmon warned.

"Lady Ophanimon awaits you in the Shine Gate!" the other Knightmon informed him.

Glare, taking his chance, ran toward the Shine Gate. As he ran, he heard the two Knightmons screamed in pain. Looking back, he saw the two Knightmons had turned into digieggs. The menace then turned his face to Glare as he float towards him, chasing him.

"Alert! Alert! All tamers to log out of Digital World! Alert! Alert!" The alarm of SunshineCITY has turned on. Indicating an A-ranked danger: Invasion.

"Chief Glare! We're here to protect you!" Tonpei, a tamer, exclaimed to his boss as he got between Glare and the pursuing menace.

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Cheetah, a tamer too, stood along Tonpei.

"Get out of there! You guys normal tamers are no match against him!" Glare yelled at them, never stop running.

"Let's go! Monodramon!" Tonpei's digivice glowed and a purple dragon with gold horns and claws materialized.

"We will follow! Liollmon!" Cheetah's digivice glowed to reveal a lion's cube with red hair sticking up and a necklace.

But before the digimons could launch an attack, the menace suddenly sprouted two hands on each side of his face. The hands then grab both digimon, turning them into eggs. Tonpei and Cheetah stood dumbfounded as their digimon got beaten without a fight.

"You two! Run! Now!" Glare yelled, looking back as he continued to run.

The menace then let out a high-pitched cry as it hands went skywards. The menace produced an orb so big and wide that started to suck every data it can contain. Digimons, buildings, panels, even floors were being sucked into the expanding orb, crumbling the structure of the CITY and shatter of all the data in the vicinity. Tamers, when in the Digital World were made of data too, also being suck in. Glare saw Tonpei and Cheetah bodies disintegrated into data as their body also being sucked in.

"Damn!" Glare cursed aloud. Guilt starting to enveloped him. Thinking about his fellow tamers and their digimon. But he didn't have time to grieve. He got a mission and he wouldn't stop until it was done.

Fighting the suction of the menace, he managed to find Ophanimon holding to dear life as she grab onto her staff in front of the Shine Gate.

"Ophanimon! Let's go!" Glare shouted as he grabbed his partner digimon's hand into the teleportation panel.

"Glare! I'm so glad you're safe!" the Holy Angel cheered as they teleported away to the World Gate.

The teleportation was completed as Glare and Ophanimon arrived at World Gate, the place where tamers went to do missions on behalf the Union to the scattered DigiArea. The area looked untouched by the menace. Yet.

"Chief Glare! Are you okay?"

Glare, who was wheezing out of breath because of all that running, turned towards the asking voice. He looked up to see Koh, he's prodigy and his partner, Coronamon. Koh was a young teen at the age of 14 with lightly tanned skin, orange hair and red eyes. He wore blue goggles over his forehead, a red T-shirt, an open black jacket, blue shorts, blue socks, and red and black sneakers. While Coronamon was a beast digimon with orange skin and golden hair in his chest. He wore an armlet on each wrists and a similar headpiece with fire burning on it and burning tail.

While Koh's rank as a tamer was only silver rank, his compassion and kind hearted soul reminded Glare when he was his age. Koh's seek of strength but not lust for power, his self-awareness but not pride made Glare convinced that Koh definitely his successor.

"Koh! That's not much time! Come with us as I explain on the way!" Glare started running again followed by Koh and their partners.

"Hey, Lady Ophanimon, why's Chief Glare such in'a hurry?" Coronamon asked looking up to his superior.

"The enemy that's invading the Digital World have entered SunshineCITY" the angel said as calm as possible.

Koh's body jerked as he ran, shocked featured on his face as cold sweat ran across his face.

"W-What happened?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"The enemy that we're currently facing had invaded SunshineCITY and absorbed all the data in it." Glare grimly explained. The situation had turned to be the worst possible outcome.

Glare looked down and almost broke his heart as he saw Koh's face struck with fear. He could see the agitated body language of his protégé as they ran. Koh was afraid.

"How can this happen! What about Tonpei and the others!?" Panic clear in Koh's voice as he looked to see the man he admired.

Glare only shook his head as Koh closed his eyes while biting his lower lip, trying not to let the tears leaked out.

Coronamon patted Koh's back in an attempt to calm him, worried about his partner.

They ran towards the bridge that connect SunshineCITY and DarkmoonCITY as the promised place where Glare would meet Julia.

A loud boom was heard behind them as tamers and digimon alike cried and screamed in panic. Koh looked back to see an egg like shape black thing with crimson eyes and mouth with long hands suddenly materialized from the teleportation panel where Glare had been.

"To think that thing can use the panels." Ophanimon whispered, not believing the possibility.

"Just keep running! Distance is the key!" Glare shouted as they ran.

Koh finally shook out from his shock, screamed "What the heck is that!"

"That thing is what your earlier mission was about." Glare explained, sweat sliding down his face. "You took the Union mission of investigating an abnormal data in one of the DigiArea right?" Earning a nod from Koh, Glare pointed the menace behind them with his thumb. "That's our suspect."

"How can'nit breach the defense s'curity?" Coronamon asked.

"It appears that thing made out of data that our tracker system could not detect." Ophanimon stated.

As they approached the bridge, Glare could see that Julia, with her partner ChaosGallantmon, running towards the other end of the bridge with a girl that Koh knew all too well.

"Sayo!?"

Said girl looked at him with the same shock expression that he currently wore. Sayo was a girl with fairlightly tanned skin, waist-length light purple hair, and purple eyes. She wore black eye pieces over a purple bandana with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it, a turtlenecked blue shirt, a black and purple jacket with long sleeves, a black and purple skirt, blue and black striped stockings, and black and pink sneakers.

"Hey! Lunamon!" Coronamon waved his hand happily towards the digimon despite the situation.

Lunamon smiled at her best digimon friend as she too waved her hand. She was a bunny like digimon with four bunny like ears extended from her head and a single long hair from her forehead.

"Coronamon, nice to see you!" She smiled as she and her partner ran towards them to the bridge.

Glare looked beyond them to see that the menace that were chasing them was chasing Julia as well.

"There are two of those things." Ophanimon calmly stated throughout the ordeal.

They finally met at the center at the bridge and immediately backing their backs as the chiefs assess the situation.

"Julia, you bring "that" right?" Glare asked, not facing her.

Julia just nodded curtly as she saw one of the menace absorbed the fractal codes of her tamers defending the bridge.

"Okay, stop! What's going on!? I just comeback from surveillance mission with Lunamon to suddenly dragged by you here!" Sayo ranted as she glared at her superior, wheezing out of breath.

"Sayo! Respect your commander!" Koh warned her.

"It's okay Koh. Sayo, we're in an A-ranked danger situation and I need you to calm down." Julia stated to her.

"DarkmoonCITY has crumbled and fell to the enemy's hand and at this rate, the entire Digital World will soon follow." ChaosGallantmon informed her as well, looking towards the menace closing in on them.

"That thing degenerate everything it touched and can absorb the fractal data and all kind of codes, even humans." Ophanimon spoke up this time.

"Wait, wait! Isn't something like this already been handled two years ago? You know, Grimmon?" Sayo unsurely stated. She didn't want to remember that time.

"This new enemy has different formulation codes and data from what we face in Grimmon. While Grimmon released degenerating beams, this new enemy can degenerate digimon just by standing next to it and can absorbed data and codes. It's a different kind of enemy." Glare explained while the menace creep closer to them.

"How can we defeat those things?" Koh asked the question he and Sayo had wondered on their mind.

"That's what we're gonna do now! Julia, bring out the disks!" Glare told her as he too searched something from his pockets. A total of six gold colored disks was assembled in both of Julia and Glare hands.

"What are those?" Lunamon asked, her big round eyes blinked curiously.

"These disks represents each one of the known Digital Word dimension that we knew of." Julia stated, causing the teens and their partners wide-eyed.

The disks rose from their hands as they form a hexagon like shape and energy oozed at the disks making what it looked like a gate.

"Point your digivices at it!" Glare instructed. As the four tamer point their digivices towards the gate, only Koh's and Sayo's digivices glowed golden light around it. Their bodies started to be enveloped by the golden veil surprising them. Coronamon and Lunamon too glowed golden.

"I guess only you two can enter." Glare actually smiled. He looked at Julia as she too supported a smile. A smile that can only mean one thing: Proud.

"What is this? What do you mean?" Koh asked his commander as he looked at his glowing hands and body.

"The dimensions will only chose the best candidates to enter their dimension realm. I guess that means you two are chosen as the Digidestined." Julia smiled at both of them. She always knew that both of them supported the best quality of tamers could have and they always strived to be the best.

"Why would they choose us over you? Certainly both of you are stronger and have more experience than us!" Sayo claimed. She was pulled by the gate to begin traversing them. Lunamon latched at her left leg, frightened.

"It's not about strength, Sayo." Glare smiled at her. "Your feelings and the power of your heart excels us. We always knew that you and Koh are going to surpass us. And I guess this is the time."

The bridge started rumbling as both of the menace absorbed the bridge's data from each sides, slowly destroying it.

"Wait! What will happen to you two!?" Koh's voice full of panic as he held Coronamon in his chest.

"We'll fight those things to the very end." Glare told both the teens. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." he reassured them.

"This is your last mission. Operation Codename: Dive. Go to the five other dimensions and seek for help. Find the other digidestined and tell them there's an anomaly that will soon befall upon them. As the distortion of our dimension too will soon affect their worlds." Julia commanded them. Then she smiled softly. "Please, save our world. We believe in you." she said as she gently pushed them towards the portal gate. Julia and Glare both giving a salute to them.

"Chief Glare!"

"Chief Julia!"

Both teens cried as they saw the salute given to them by their commanders.

And the portal closed as Koh and Sayo entered.

"Well, Ophanimon I guess this is it." Glare smiled at his partner.

"ChaosGallantmon, we'll meet again." Julia too looked at his partner.

They exchanged salute as their fractal codes were being absorbed little by little as the menaces had close the gap between them, the bridge long gone.

"Until next time, Julia" Glare managed to say before dispersing completely. Julia smiled at him.

"Yes, until then."

_**Wow that was one heck of a prologue! **_

_**This idea just came to me as I replayed the old game Digimon Dawn on NDs and I thought, why wouldn't I crossover all the anime with this game?**_

_**Please continue to read this fic and my other fic as well and review them. Your reviews always managed to make me write more and more!**_

_**That's all from me, AmL! Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**SAVIOURS**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hey it's AngelmayLaugh! I know you probably thinking that I'm gone from FF, but rejoice digifans! I'm back with the another chapter for Digimon: Saviours! Enjoy all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon series mentioned in this story.**_

_**"speaking"**_

_**'thinking'**_

_**Flashback**_

1234567890

It was a sunny day at the beach. A certain goggle-head teen wearing only swimming trunks ran across the shallow sea water with his digimon partner. He then stepped on a seashell and the slick skin on it made him lose his footing. His foot slipped backwards making him doing a half summersault with his face splashing first into the water. His groan turned into bubbles as he could hear his partner laughing.

"It's not that funny, Veemon!" the goggle-head pulled his head out of the water and inhaled loudly, breathing air as he glared at the blue dino laughing beside him.

"Oh man! You must see the way you fell, Davis! It's so cliché!"

"Is that so? Then please tell me, smarty-pants." Davis folded his arms as he cheekily smirked at Veemon. "What does cliché mean?"

Veemon was startled. That question was totally unexpected. He frequently heard about the word when he watched those morning cartoons at Davis's apartment and just laugh it off, thinking it was part of the joke. He didn't actually know what it meant though. He just blurted the word.

"Um, cliché is…, I think it means…" he pondered loudly while scratching his head. Davis smiled smugly. He won this round.

"Ah, don't think too much about it buddy. Thinking is not your forte." He teased while jabbing Veemon's arm lightly.

Veemon smiled at his partner. "Yeah. It's not like you know the meaning too anyway."

Davis scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly.

"Hehehe, you got me there…"

Davis then heard someone calling his name. Looking backwards, he saw a blond-haired teen, who too only wearing swimming trunks, ran towards him with Patamon, his partner digimon, resting on his head.

"Hey, Davis!" The teen known as T.K. waved his hand. "We're going to play soccer! Wanna join?"

"Would I!" Davis cheered as he jumped from his sitting position and ran towards T.K., Veemon in tow.

"It's football, not soccer you know." The goggle-head said as they walked to the others.

T.K. rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever'.

They looked at their friends each busy with their beach activities. The boys, Cody and Izzy excluded, were already playing with their digimons. Izzy was reading a book under an umbrella, Cody was eating shaved ice with Armadillomon, Mimi and Yolei were tanning, while Sora and Kari were teaching their digimon how to build sandcastles.

"Hey, Davis, T.K.!" Tai greeted them when he saw them. "Decide which team you're in with rock-paper-scissors" He told them as he dribbled pass through Ken.

They did what they were told and Davis whooped as he won and chose Tai's team with Agumon, Joe and Gomamon while T.K. joined Matt, Gabumon, Ken and Wormmon's team.

"Okay, how about we make this more interesting." Tai stated with a gleam in his eyes. "3 goals win and the losers will buy the winners shaved ice. How about it?"

"Heh, don't think you fool me, Tai." Matt snorted. "You and Davis are the soccer…"

"Football." Tai and Davis corrected.

"Football…" Matt sighed. "… club's ace! Aside from Ken, the rest of us are not that good."

"Indeed." Ken agreed. "It would not be a fair fight."

"I don't even had any foot…" Wormmon muttered to himself.

"Aw, come on!" Davis whined. "You'll play much better when there's a bet!"

"You just want free ice, Davis."

"Why thank you for supporting me and helping my cause, Veemon."

As the others laughed at the interaction, a thundering boom could be heard. Everyone plugged their ears as they screamed in shocked. A tiny hole suddenly appeared in the sky it ripped the space itself into a hexagon shaped. The six corners of the hexagon oozed off energy glowing bright golden color.

"What the heck is that!?" Yolei asked, getting up from her lounger while changing her sunglasses to her normal ones.

Izzy dropped his book as he open up his trademark laptop.

"I think that's some kind of portal." He stated.

The portal glowed brighter as suddenly it shot a beam that descend towards the Digidestines.

"Everyone! Run!" Tai commanded. The others complied and ran. The beam slowed down and mildly crash to the sand. The crash shook the entire coastline, making a small crater.

Biyomon cried comically at the bundle of sand that was used to be her first ever sandcastle.

As the smoke cleared up, Tai walked to the crater to try investigating what was going on. Agumon followed his partner. He then looked inside the crater finding that it was kind of deep. But the most surprising thing was when he looked at the middle of the crater.

"Joe! Come here quick!" His name called, Joe looked at Tai to find he already slithered inside the sand crater. His medical instincts perking up, he looked around to find his medical kit. Aspiring to be a doctor, he always brought it with him in case of emergencies. Finally found it, he ran to grab his kit then followed Tai with Gomamon.

The others glanced towards each other not sure what to do. Davis decided to jump down the crater to see Joe examining a boy his age he never met before. The boy had orange hair and goggles just like him.

"Hey, Tai, who's the kid?"

"I'm not sure Davis. When I found him he's already out." Tai glanced towards Joe. "How is he?"

"Hmm, he seems to be breathing normally and I'd checked if there are any possible external wounds but found none." Joe adjusted his glasses. "My guess he's just winded."

"It's amazing how he crashed and didn't receive any wounds." Tai pondered looking at the passed out boy. "Anyway, let's get him out here. A crater isn't one of the best place to rest you know."

1234567890

Koh stirred in his sleep, his conscious awaken. His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them. Scattered memories inside his head started to arrange themselves as he recollected what happened.

"_Please, save our world. We believe in you." _

Opening his eyes, Koh jumped out of the bed to find that all part of his body was sore. He growled as he fell back to the bed motionless. Starring at the white ceiling, he brought his right hand above his eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks as he started to cry.

"Koh, why're you crying?"

Surprised by the familiar gruff voice, he looked to his left to find his partner, Coronamon, looking at him worried.

"Coronamon!" Koh grabbed and hugged his digimon. He started to shake him violently in panic. "I don't know what's going on! I'm so confused! Where are we!? Where's Sayo!? What are we gonna do!?..."

_Slap_!

Koh's face showed shock as his frantic breakdown was interrupted by a tingling sensation at his cheek.

"Get a grip Koh!" Coronamon yelled. "You always know dat'in a situation like this we've to keep thinkin positive! That's what you taught me!"

Looking at his partner's eyes, Koh saw flames of passion burning within them. A flame of passion he knew he used to have. Calming down, Koh grabbed his digimon's shoulders, smiling.

"Thank you, Coronamon. I needed that."

Coronamon replied with his toothy grin.

"I see you have awaken."

Hearing a new voice, Koh looked to the door, seeing a human he's unfamiliar with. He was a men with long blue hair reaching above his shoulders and wore glasses. Coronamon took a defensive stance between Koh and the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Koh asked warily.

"Oh sorry…hehehe" the man scratch behind his back. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jyou Kido bit you can call me Joe. I'm the one who treated you and your digimon while you're unconscious."

"Hey how don't forget about me!" a voice came out behind Joe's legs. A white digimon who looked like a seal with a Mohawk red hair.

"Oh right! This is Gomamon. My partner digimon" Joe smiled sheepishly.

Koh digested the information given to him and a loud click echoing in his head. He jumped up the bed. Not caring about the complaints from his muscles and ran up to Joe.

"Are you a digidestined!" Koh asked right to Joe's face.

"Ah..um..yes?" Joe replied nervously, backing away.

Koh cheered as he ran towards Coronamon, hugging and spinning him in joy.

"We found him! We found a digidestined!"

Finally understanding what's going on, Coronamon too cheered as both of them dance and doing the can-can on top of the bed. Joe and Gomamon sweatdropped.

Koh's muscle couldn't take it much longer as he fell of the bed, his body limp.

"Easy! You've just awoke! Don't strain your muscles!" Joe nagged while tending him.

"Hehehe… sorry."

As Koh regained his mobility, Joe brought him to a living where a lot of people and digimon Koh didn't know gathered before him.

"Hello." A brown haired teen greeted him. "I'm Tai and this is Agumon." Koh looked at the small yellow dinosaur waving at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Koh of Light Fang! And this is my partner Coronamon!"

"Nice to meet'ya!"

Everyone exchanged greetings and Izzy started the conversation.

"Koh, you said you're from Light Fang, right? What is that?"

That question confirmed Koh's theory about him already in a different dimension. There's no way a community as big as Light Fang went unnoticed in his dimension. He then started explaining,

"Light Fang is a community which purpose is to gather the greatest tamer around the world to save the lives of digimons in the Digital World. We tamers sign up to the Union and take missions. We have levels to determine which mission we should take. The level starts from Normal Tamer, Bronze Tamer, Silver Tamer, Gold Tamer, and last is Platinum Tamer. For your info, I'm a Silver Tamer."

The group hearing Koh's explanation looked at him as if Koh had grown a second head.

"Don't you think we should already heard about Light Fang?" Matt asked. "We've constantly go to the Digital World but never heard of a community as big as you'd said."

"It's simple really." Koh took a deep breath, preparing himself from their reactions.. "It's because I'm from…"

"A different dimension."

Everyone turned his head to Tai in shock.

"Different dimensions?" Tentomon asked in surprised. "You mean like when we went to the dimension with the digiquartz?"

"That explains everything." Sora muttered. "Why you fell down like a meteor and why we never know of Light Fang."

"Wait a minute.." Koh pulled their attention back to him. "You're not freaked out? Don't tell me you've traveled between worlds before?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, surprising Koh.

"Before we answered your questions.." Tai held up his hand to Koh, stopping him from asking. "How do you traveled here and why?"

Koh looked at Tai and the others. He didn't want to suddenly tell them that their Digimon World are going to be destroyed. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself.

But as he opened his mouth, Izzy's laptop emitted a golden light. Everyone shielded their eyes in surprise and panic. Koh felt somewhat familiar with the light as he and Coronamon looked at each other. Their bodies started to glow gold and their bodies felt like being dragged towards the laptop.

"What the hell!?" Matt screamed looking at the spectacle.

"What's going on, Koh?" Izzy asked while shielding his eyes.

"I'm not sure! The light seems to drag us into your laptop!" Koh's voice full of panic.

"Hey! Look at Tai and Davis!" T.K. shouted.

Tai's and Davis's bodies too shone gold. Veemon and Agumon ran towards their tamers.

"Davis, what's going on?" Veemon asked in a worried tone.

"Tai! My body is glowing!" Agumon said in panic.

But before anyone could answer, the light shone brighter and the boys and their digimon were sucked into Izzy's laptop.

"What the hell just happened?" Matt questioned no one in particular.

"They went to the digital world." Izzy answered for him. "It seems they were summoned. By whom and why, I don't know…" Izzy scratched his head. A tendency he always do when he's confused.

"What should we do?" Kari worried expression clear on her face.

"Can we just go in there and follow them?" Mimi proposed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ken said. "They were summoned obviously for a reason. I think it's best we assess the situation first."

Izzy smiled at Ken. "I think Koh's appearance in this world meant that we have a task at hand. And what task is that? We should know when Tai and Davis come back."

_**So that's it for chapter one of Digimon: Saviours! So how is it? Too long? Too short? Review!**_

_**And no flames please!**_

_**Okay peace out! Until next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**SAVIORS**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hello again, Digifans! I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but the time has finally come! Enjoy!**_

"Man, that's one of the hardest game we've played."

"They were nothing compare to my superior drive though!"

"Hey! Don't forget about those crucial rebounds I made!"

It was another breezy day in Koto, Tokyo. The Xros Hearts basketball team were having a spar against the reigning champion of the basketball team in Koto, The Black Devils. It was a 3 on 3 sparring match with Team Xros Hearts barely made the win with a 56 – 54 points tally.

"Hey, how bout we get something to eat?" Taiki Kudou, the captain of Team Xros Hearts, is a 9th grader. He has spiky brown hair and a tall figure. He also wears red and blue zig-zagged wristband on his hands when he played basketball. He was the oldest of the 3 man team and the most skilled as well.

"Yeah, I worked up an appetite." Yuu Amano is an 8th grader. He has blonde hair and grey eyes. He was one of the handsome guys in their school as the girls often swoon just by him looking at them. He's often the passer in the team and also the one who always do rebounds.

"Let's go then! I'm hungry!" Last but not least, is Tagiru Akashi. He too, like Yuu, is an 8th grader. He has brown hair with a red tuft and amber eyes. He is the one who always raise the team morale with his overflowing spirit that sometimes can be a little annoying. His trademark is his goggles that he wear. The goggles was given by Taiki, who always wore them in the past.

"Hey! Don't leave us here!"

As they were about to leave the court, three creatures came out of the bushes and rush towards the three teens.

"You are buying me lots of burgers for making me wait in a bush." Shoutmon, the Digimon King, is the partner of Taiki. He is a red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wore a yellow scarf and a belt. He is a digimon with a commanding aura surrounding him and has ruled the digital world for almost two years.

"You forgetting about us in the bushes is no good! No good!" Damemon is Yuu's partner digimon. He is a robotic digimon that acts very clumsily, diverting suspicion from himself. He always bring his tonfas around. He has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation.

"Hey! Tagiru! I'm gonna beat ya after we eat!" Gumdramon laughed chasing Tagiru. As Tagiru's partner digimon, he too have a lively personality. Often played mischievous pranks in digital world, he was named "The Wild One". He looks like a dragon with purple skin and golden little wings on his back. He also wears a red vest, has a white X scar on his forehead and a hammer-like tail that can be extended at long distance for use as a melee weapon.

"Hahahaha, sorry guys. Let's save the ranting for later, I'm starving!" Tagiru laughed.

As the three and their digimon started walking to their destination, a rumbling sound could be heard in the east. The rumbling sound growing louder by the second and the people in the area started closing their ears. Due to the loud noise some people even fainted in the spot.

"What the heck is this noise!?" Shoutmon roared as he has sensitive hearing.

"It's coming from that way!" Taiki pointed to the park in the east with one hand while the other closing his ear.

"Aaargggh! I can't stand it! We're going to stop the source of this noise! Let's go Gumdramon!"

"You read my mind, Tagiru! Let's go!" And with that the two started running to the park.

"Wait, don't be reckless Tagiru!" Yuu's warning fell to deaf ears as he watched Tagiru and Gumdramon kept running.

"That's why they're no good, no good." Damemon sighed while shaking his head.

"Let's go after him." Taiki ran towards his underclassmen followed by Yuu and their digimon.

The noise grew louder as they went closer to the park. As they ran, they could see people from the park fleeing the location holding to their ears and some even fainted on the ground. The Hunters and their digimon kept their pace as they nearing the source of the noise.

"Weird, why can we withstand the noise enough to not faint?" Yuu asked confused as they kept running.

"I'm controlling the frequency of the noise with my mic." Shoutmon answered showing Yuu his infamous mic. "But it won't stop the noise grew louder so hang in there."

As they arrived at the center of the park, they looked over their surroundings to see where the noise come from. Suddenly, a golden lit portal in a shape of a hexagon appeared in thin air directly above them. Tagiru spotting the strange golden portal first, pointed to the sky.

"Look! What the heck is that!?"

"It look like somewhat of a portal." Taiki pointed out as he felt something coming.

"My mic indicates the source of the noise is from that hole." Shoutmon pointed to the portal. Suddenly his face became serious as he closed his eyes. "This sound… Everyone, move! Something is coming from that!" Shoutmon warned.

The three and their digimon quickly jump to the sides as seconds from that, the portal shot something like a beam and crashed into the ground they once stood. A crater was made as the smoke cleared. The noise had disappeared after the beam crashed.

"Gah! What was that?" Gumdramon coughed as he looked at the crater filled with smoke.

"Something is in there." Shoutmon analyzed as he walked to the crater.

"Careful, something in there could be no good, no good!" Warned Damemon.

As the smoke cleared, the group could see that there was two people in the crater. And on close inspection proved that one of them is a digimon.

"Hey, it's a hunter! And she's a girl!" Tagiru said as he went inside the crater, slithering followed by Gumdramon.

"Get them up and bring her and her digimon to my house. We must treat her before the cops come here." Taiki ordered as they quickly pick up the girl and her digimon and ran away from the park towards Taiki's home.

**1234567890 **

"_Reports form our reporters from the scene was that although that in the center of the park there was a crater, there was no sign of bombing could be found. The deafening noise from before, as much witness confessed that was caused by an explosion, could not be proven yet. We will give you the updates of this phenomenon after the break. As for international news, the act of stepping down from the –"._

Taiki turned off his TV as he, Tagiru, Yuu, and their digimon was in the guestroom, resting and relaxing.

"I wonder what's gonna happen from now on." Yuu pondered.

"Who is that girl anyway? She just practically fell from the sky!" Tagiru said franticly waving his hands.

"I don't know about the girl. But apparently the digimon's name is Lunamon." Taiki answered as he showed his Xrosloader to the others. Said device showed the information of Lunamon

"Lunamon is not a digimon that would be found around these parts." Shoutmon observed the digimon while rubbing his chin.

"I guess the only thing we can do is to wait until she wakes up." Yuu stated. He flopped down the sofa and started relaxing.

"Aw, waiting is no good, no good." Damemon complained.

Tagiru too joined Yuu in the sofa as they relaxed. After a day of streetball, running, and carrying a girl sure can take a toll.

As they started to doze off, the door from Taiki's room suddenly opened. Coming out from the room was a girl with fair, lightly tanned skin, waist-length light purple hair, and purple eyes. She wears black eye pieces over a purple bandana with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it, a turtlenecked blue shirt, a black and purple jacket with long sleeves, a black and purple skirt, blue and black striped stockings, and black and pink sneakers which she held with her hands. She came out of the room with Lunamon in tow, approaching Taiki and the others.

Realizing someone's opening his door, Taiki woke up and shook his head to drive off the drowsiness.

"I see you've woken up." Taiki smiled as he rose from his sitting position. "My name is Taiki Kudou. This is Shoutmon, my partner. Nice to meet you." He greeted while offering a hand.

Hearing this, the others too awoke from their nap.

"Sayo… Sayo of Night Claw." She answered meekly and shook his hand hesitantly.

"I'm Lunamon. Nice to meet you all." Lunamon bowed to the digimons.

"Wow, you're cute Lunamon." Gumdramon said bashfully with a red hue on his cheeks.

"Thankyou, um…"

"Gumdramon! The name's Gumdramon! They call me the "Wild One" round tis parts!" Gumdramon puffing his chest.

"Yeah, and the noisy one too." Shoutmon remarked.

The rest of them exchange greetings as they sit on the guestroom.

"I have question for you." Sayo asked politely as she sipped the hot coco she received from Taiki. "Are you all DigiDestined?"

"Digidestined? What's that?" Tagiru asked back.

Sayo sighed. "I guess you're not the one I'm searching for…" She whispered.

"Well, we're not this DigiDestined you're speaking of, but we're all hunters like you, Sayo." Yuu explained while smiling at her.

"Hunters? What do you mean?"

"Eh? You don't know what a Hunter is?" Tagiru was taken aback by Sayo's question.

"But you said you're from Night Claw, right?" Taiki asked. Earning a nod from Sayo he continued. "Isn't Night Claw you're Hunter team?"

"No, Night Claw is… was a community in the digital world that hire and trains tamers from all over the world to help and take care digimon. These task is given a rank for their difficulties and only tamers with sufficient rank can take certain missions. I'm a Gold rank tamer for your info."

Tagiru felt that something was wrong with the girl's head as he never saw or heard the community she was talking about.

"I knew it." Taiki said as he looked at Sayo. Pausing, he then exclaimed his opinion. "You came from a different dimension, aren't you?"

Yuu and Tagiru gasped was a loud one as they looked at Sayo and Lunamon.

"Hmmm, so she's like Marcus and Agumon, huh?" Shoutmon asked his tamer, earning a nod from Taiki.

"Then!" Tagiru jumped from his spot on the sofa as he went and stared at Sayo in front of her face. "Are you one of the Legendary Heroes, too?"

The confusion on Sayo's face as she tilted her head to the side determined the others that she definitely hadn't got a clue what Tagiru was talking about.

"This is confusing." Yuu stated. He still couldn't believe that the same thing that happened in the DigiQuartz was happening again.

'_I wonder where Koh is right now…'_ Sayo thought as her heart starting to ache again from remembering her earlier events.

Sayo jerked her head from her thoughts as she heard her name was called by Taiki. "I'm sorry, could you repeat your question?"

"I'm talking about who send you here?" Taiki asked.

"My superior, the leader of Night Claw, Chief Julia sent me here." She explained, her face paled a bit. "She gave an order to search for the other "Digidestined" feom other realms to assist us."

"Assist? What happened?" Yuu asked, not liking the situation one bit.

Before Sayo got a chance to reply, the computer on Taiki's room started to glow bright gold color. The ray shined brightly enough for it to shine to the guestroom. Sayo's and Lunamon's body was enveloped by the golden ray as well as Taiki, Tagiru, and their digimon much to their surprise.

"Wha-!? What's happening?' Tagiru screamed.

"It's happening again, Sayo." Lunamon stated calmly as the golden ray made them levitate.

"Someone is summoning us." Shoutmon analyzed. "It must be someone from other dimension than ours."

As they levitate, they were dragged inside the computer and the golden ray finally died out as they entered the Digital World.

"Okay, did I just got left out?"

"Yuu is no good, no good."

_**I know what you might thinking. This chapter is pretty similar with the previous one. But I have to describe Sayo's part also to show the progress of the story.**_

_**And hoo-boy, I just watch the Digimon Adventure Tri: Reunion and it was totally wicked! I just can't wait until March 2016 for the second part. What do you think about the movie?**_

_**R&amp;R! Peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**SAVIOURS**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I decide to use the Japanese name of the cast of Digimon Xros Wars as Tagiru and his friends in the latest season don't have English names.**_

Sayo, Taiki, and Tagiru were currently traversing the golden pathway that leads to no one knows where. The Digimons were following besides their partners. The pathway shone bright golden ray as some sparks of rainbow color glitches along the way. The humans recognize the feeling as their flesh turns into that of a data as they converted into digital beings.

"Wow, what's this funky feeling?" Tagiru touched his limbs as he converted to data.

"It seems we're going to the digital world. Do you know who that summons us?" Taiki asked looking to Sayo.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Sayo shook her head.

"We're going to the digital world? Woooow! So cool! I never been there before!" Tagiru pumped his fist in excitement.

"Well, it is different than the Digiquartz. It's way cooler!" Gumdramon told his partner.

"You think we can hunt some powerful digimons along the way?"

"Of course, Tagiru! We're both gonna become superstars there!"

As Tagiru and Gumdramon keep on talking on what kind of realm is the digital world, Taiki kept silent as he thought about who or what expecting them on the other side of the pathway.

"Well, at least I know that we're not going to our dimension's digital world." Shoutmon said.

"How do you know that?" Lunamon asked, her finger on her lip.

"Well, for your info, I'm the Digimon King there so I can sense something if it's not from my realm." Shoutmon elaborated, head held up high.

"Really? You don't look like one though." Lunamon thinking aloud. Shoutmon fell comically at this.

"Hahaha. You're Lunamon sure looks cute but she's got a sharp tongue, huh?" Taiki laughed.

"I learn from the best." Lunamon said pointing to Sayo. Sayo then quickly covered her digimon's mouth, embarrassed.

As they continue to talk, the exit of the pathway can be seen. "What is that place?" Tagiru asked.

"Don't know. But we'll found out soon enough." Taiki said as the exit grew near.

They then rocketed through the portal and flew out of the strange pathway. As they exited the portal, they got a glimpse of their surroundings. A blue bright sky with lots of white fluffy clouds can be seen as the clouds were surrounding a transparent disc that floats in the air. The width of the disc was very large and hovered in the air. The digimons and their tamers rocketed heading for said disc.

"Aahhh! We're gonna crash!" Tagiru shouted closing his eyes.

Just as they reaching the disc, the gold ray illuminated their bodies and accelerate down their fall. They glided down to the hovering disc and landed on their feet.

"Well, I was expecting a big impact." Gumdramon said looking around.

"Taiki, there's other people here." Shoutmon informed as he look at his mic. "The soundwaves indicates multiple people here."

As Taiki tried to look around, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Instincts kicked in, he swung around and look at the one grabbed his shoulder, readying for a fight. What he saw surprised him and he was greeted with a familiar voice.

"Chill man. It's me, Tai."

"Wha-? Is that you Tai?" Taiki looked at the boy that looked slightly taller than he remembered.

"In the flesh, or is it data? Whatever." Tai smiled at Taiki.

As Taiki tried to digest what's going on, a thundering noise could be heard and a golden ray shone in the sky as another comet came shooting of a golden portal. Like him and his companions, the comet slowed down and he could see view people glided down near him. As the ray dissipated, he could see another boy wearing a yellow goggle and bracelets in each arms, blue jacket shirt, gray pants and green sneakers. The boy had brown hair and red-colored eyes. Beside him, there's a dinosaur like creature with red and white color. The creature had ears that look like a bat wings and a long tail.

"Wow, that was weird, right Takato?" the creature said.

"Yeah, Guilmon. Where are we anyway?" The boy called Takato rubbed the back of his head as he stood up.

"Well, well if it isn't Takato and Guilmon." Another boy approached them. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair out in the front. The boy had lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. Takato immediately recognize him as he smiled.

"Takuya! It's been a long time!" Takato cheerfully said as he and Guilmon waved at Takuya.

"Hey don't forget us!" Takato heard a voice behind him that he felt very similar with.

He then looked back and saw Davis with Veemon giving him the peace sign. Takato smiled and greet both of them.

"Wow! Tagiru! Looked at all these heroes!" Gumdramon exclaimed excitingly while tugging at his tamer's shorts.

Tagiru just nodded multiple times with stars in his eyes.

Another thunderous noise and a golden ray came and this time it transport another legendary tamer and his digimon. As they descended down to the floating disc, Tai approached them.

"Nice seeing you again, Marcus." Tai smiled at said tamer, a fist towards him.

In front of Tai was a tall teenage boy with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and olive green eyes. His hair is usually tied back in a half-ponytail, with bangs framing the sides of his face. His attire consists of a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white laces and soles while wearing a silver pendant. Besides him was his partner in crime, Agumon. Slightly larger than Tai's Agumon, Marcus' Agumon wore red training bracers.

"Don't know how I got here, but nice seeing you again Tai." Marcus smiled while bumping Tai's fist with his own.

"Hey how's it going, Agumon?"

"Never been better, how 'bout you, Agumon?"

Sayo looked at the spectacle with bewilderment. She never met these tamers and suddenly they were transported here. Something bound to happen and she didn't know what. Sayo didn't like this. She usually the one who always understands her surroundings and rarely caught by surprises. Sensing her tamer tensing, Lunamon looked at her worryingly.

"What's wrong, Sayo?" Lunamon tilting her head to the side, eyes worried.

Looking at her partner, Sayo just shook her head and held her digimon's hand. She just don't like not understanding her situation. When suddenly someone tug at her shoulders, forcing her to turn back and a figure holding her tight hugging her. Sayo caught by surprise could heard a whimpering voice,

"Sayo… It's you right?" a terribly familiar voice spoke to her as she recognized that voice.

Hugging back, Sayo caressed the other's back. "Shhh, Koh. I'm here." She said softly as her eyes started to water. She thought they were separated during the tragedy but finally they were reunited. The spirited boy that she usually annoys. Her rival that constantly irked her with his antics. And the only boy who could make her smile in spite of any situation.

Finally aware of people watching, both backed away from each other supporting blushes over their face. Davis whistling didn't make it any better either. Coronamon only looked confused while Lunamon was giggling looking at her trainer.

Suddenly the clouds move upwards and the sky turned violet as the cloud that was white turned grey. Lightning flashed through as thunder came. The disc where everyone was standing shook slightly and trembled. The sudden change in the atmosphere was ominous as lightning continued to come and thunder roared. Every tamer and their digimon readying themselves with their digivice, ready to fight.

The grey clouds shifted slightly as everyone felt something was coming. With a loud thunder roared, something flew from the clouds upwards. The thing looked serpentine as it continues to shoot upwards towards the violet sky. Finally ascending down, every tamer looked shocked, finally able to see who is coming.

A magnificent holy dragon flew towards the sky from the sky as its body shone cerulean rays. Chains whipped around its body and small majestic wings sprouted on its back. The dragon wore a long white beard and thunder-shaped horn with two ruby eyes adoring its majestic face. Small blue orbs levitate around its limbs as it finally showed his appearances towards the tamers. Said dragon looked down upon the tamers observing them.

"Azulongmon…" Davis finally breathed out as the lightning continues raging on making Azulongmon's appearances more threatening.

"**Calmed down, young ones."** Azulongon's voice boomed around them. **"I am not considering harming any of you."**

"**I am Azulongmon, one of the four holy sovereigns of the digital world. The one who guarded the East and am the one who controls lightning. I am tasked with observing the balance of the digital world of each realms to ensure it is protected." **

"Are you the one who summons us?" Taiki asked the azure dragon.

Seemingly nodding, Azulongmon spoke. As it spoke, a vision of another dragon came and this time it had golden skin and covered in scales and horns.

"**On behalf of The Great Huanglongmon, I had acquire **_**Taikyouku**_**, the power of controlling light and darkness. I was able to manipulate realms and space to summon each and every one of you from your own dimensions. Your summoning it is not in vain, as a catastrophic events has begun in one of the digital worlds and it has befall on those two tamers digital world."**

Azulongmon used his limb to point at Sayo and Koh as every other tamer and digimon looked at both of them surprised.

"**The digital world of their realm were being consumed by an unknown entity that can bends time and space itself. The entity that us, sovereigns, would call **_**Ragnarok**_**. This entity has swallowed and molded the digital world into their own design and protocol. Ragnarok intended to spread its abomination into other realms with the use of the Golden Portal. The Golden Portal resides in the deepest part of that dimension of digital world."**

As Azulongmon explained, another vision stroke the tamers with the entity consuming tamers and digimons alike in both DarkMoonCITY and SunShineCITY. Everyone were shocked with the visions and even more when there was two entities destroying the digital world. The vision then shown them a golden portal hidden and guarded by the GAIA Origin.

"**As the Digidestined, We sovereign beasts humbly requested all of you to assist the GAIA Origins in defending the Golden Portal and ensuring the deletion of Ragnarok."**

Azulongmon bowed to the tamers shocking them. A celestial beasts bowing its head is unheard of. It only prove how big the stakes are and how crucial these enemies are.

"Please, Azulongmon, stop bowing." Tai stepped up and told the azure dragon. "As a digidestined, I always knew that when a digital world was faced with danger, we're the ones who's gonna take care of it. So I accept your request." Tai holding his digivice towards Azulongmon.

Davis then stood beside Tai, wielding his digivice also towards Azulongmon. "Me, too!"

"Me three!" Takato joined them. He smiled at Tai and Davis on how they didn't think too long about saving the digital world and always show courage and bravery.

Takuya too joined as he understood the threat if the entity invade his digital world.

Marcus joined too excited at how he will kick so much butt and saving the world again.

Taiki and Tagiru joined too as they want to help as much as they can to prevent Ragnarok from controlling the digital world.

Koh was shocked at the willingness of the digidestined to help his digital world and the bravery to face an unknown powerful enemies. Sayo moved to tears by this as they too joined the others, pointing their digivices towards Azulongmon.

"**I express my deepest gratitude for all of you. With such heroes assisting us, we will ensure victory. I, Azulongmon, will act according to the holy beasts' wishes and grant all of you and other digidestined tamers who will accompany you in this dangerous journey the power of The Four Guardian Beasts."**

Azulongmon roared to the heavens as golden lights flashed around the tamers, encircling them with golden ray and enveloping them.

"What's happening?" Takuya gasped at the spectacle. The golden ray continued to spiral around the digidestined.

Each of their digivice shone brightly, seemingly absorbing the golden ray and continued on until the gold ray dissipates.

"What's that all about?" Marcus looked confusingly at his digivice.

"**The Four Guardian Beasts has bestowed upon you unlimited possibilities that was locked away from your digivice. Each and every one of you, including your comrades will acquire this abilities. As you venture forth on your quest, new abilities and perhaps different evolutions awaits you and your partners."** Azulongmon explained.

The tamers and digimons were surprised hearing this as another form of evolutions they never been before could happen to them.

"**You, as the leader of your own dimensions of chosen ones, are able to traverse through realms with your comrades. Once you inform your comrades and ready to face the Ragnarok, point your digivice into a digital gate and you will once again reunited here and traverse into Koh's and Sayo's digital worlds."**

"**Be careful and god speed, chosen ones. You are the only ones who can calm these turbulent times."**

Azulongmon then flew upwards as the violet sky turn blue once again and the grey cloud back to white as the atmosphere was back to normal.

"Well, that was eventful." Takato looked at the space that was Azulongmon.

"I still can't believe that your digital world are almost destroyed." Marcus looking at Koh and Sayo.

"Hey, Marcus! That's not nice." Agumon said to his tamer.

"Don't worry, guys! We're definitely going to help you out!" Davis said with his trademark peace sign.

"I can never thank you guys enough." Koh said looking at the other heroes.

"You can thank us after we defeat Ragnarok." Takuya smiled at Koh.

"Now we should go back to our own dimensions and call our friends. Then come back here again and finally to Koh's and Sayo's digital world." Tai explained enthusiastically.

"Sound like a plan." Taiki nodded acknowledging.

"Let's go! The digital world needs a superstar to save them!" Tagiru yelled jumping in the air.

And with that, each of them use their digivice to create a portal to their own dimension. The portal shone bright gold color, the same as the portal they went before. Koh followed Tai and Sayo followed Taiki as they go back to bring their friends for another digital adventure. Everyone eyes filled with determination as once again they will bring back peace into the digital world.

_**That's it for Chapter 3 of Digimon: Saviours. Sorry for the wait, but the story will continue on. Stay tuned!**_

_**R&amp;R!**_


End file.
